brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Route 10
Route 10 — a route trademarked with windmills that connects to Route 9 and Cragonos Mines, as well as Route 11 and Cragonos Peak via the Sky Train. A picturesque view of aromatic flowers and trees can be seen. There is also a flower garden and a honey tree located on this route. Notable Places Garden Right after the player enters Route 10, there is a flower garden to the left of the entrance, with a huge tree with beehives in the middle. The player can encounter Pokémon in the flower bushes or by slathering honey on the tree. After the player slathers honey on the tree, Pokémon may get attracted to the presence of honey and head towards the tree. Whenever a Pokémon is available for an encounter, there will be different indications on that tree, and players can click it to initiate the fight. For example, if a Teddiursa is available, it will be shown climbing the tree for honey, but if a Combee is waiting, there will be some small bees flying around instead. Note that only female Combee can evolve into Vespiquen, and while Combee is commonly found, female Combee is quite rare on the gender ratio. The Combee Keeper is presumably the owner of this garden, and he gathers lots of honey from the local Combees. The player may collect a jar of honey from the Combee Keeper once per day, so as to encounter Pokémon on the honey tree. Windmill As shown in the image, there is a large windmill to the left of Cragonos Mines entrance. Inside the windmill, there seem to be only a few wooden barrels and a raised platform. The man inside a house in front of that windmill, also shown in the image, mentioned that he feels an eerie presence time to time. It turns out that every Friday, a Drifloon will appear inside the windmill. This is identical to how Drifloon appears at Valley Windworks, Sinnoh in the core series games Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum. Sky Train Station At the end of this route near Cragonos Mines entrance on the right, there is a sky train terminus. The Sky Train bypasses Mt. Cragonos and leads the passengers directly to Cragonos Peak, for changing to the airship towards Anthian City. Afterwards, the Sky Train proceeds to Route 11 on the other side of this mountain. To board the Sky Train, players must have a Sky Train Pass, which will not be acquired until they finished the plot in Anthian City, so they must first go through Cragonos Mines on foot to reach the flying capital. Notable Event Encountering Absol As the player walks along this route, an Absol with its Mega Stone on its neck will appear and jump down from a small cliff. Absol then slowly and cautiously approaches the player. Instantaneously, Rivals Jake and Tess catch up with the player and arrive at the scene, accidentally scaring it off and causing it to flee from the scene. In the conversation of Jake, Tess and the player, it is noted that Absol is infamously named as the Disaster Pokémon. Jake states a legend that wherever an Absol goes, a calamity will surely follow; it appears to warn anyone who is bound to be in danger, possibly presaging a major catastrophe... Pokémon Wild Pokémon |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Cleanse Tag}} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Absorb Bulb}} |- |Item5%=Misty Seed}} |- |rowspan="2"|Floette |rowspan="2"| | | |Rare | |rowspan="2"| |- | | |Very Rare |- }} |- |- |Item5%=Honey}} |- }} |- |- }} |- Trainers |- |- |Attack1 = Calm Mind|Attack2 = Mind Reader|Attack3 = Psych Up|Attack4 = High Jump Kick}} |- |Attack1 = Knock Off|Attack2 = Vital Throw|Attack3 = Wake-Up Slap|Attack4 = Dual Chop}} |- |- |Attack1 = Feint Attack|Attack2 = Sweet Scent|Attack3 = Play Nice|Attack4 = Slash}} |- |Attack1 = Magic Coat|Attack2 = Power Gem|Attack3 = Zen Headbutt|Attack4 = Rest}} |- |Attack1 = Wish|Attack2 = Magical Leaf|Attack3 = Grassy Terrain|Attack4 = Petal Blizzard}} |- |- |Attack1 = Take Down|Attack2 = Flame Burst|Attack3 = Agility|Attack4 = Retaliate}} |- |Attack1 = Take Down|Attack2 = Extrasensory|Attack3 = Heal Bell|Attack4 = Uproar}} |- Items |- |- |- |- |- Trivia * With every Pokémon species giving Special Defense Effort Values except Petilil, the flower garden on this route is currently the most optimal location for training Special Defense of player's Pokémon. * Before Cragonos Mines were opened, there was a construction worker in front of the cave entrance singing the pop song "Blank Space" by Taylor Swift. * This is currently the only route that has no trainers available for rematch (excluding Routes 4 and 16, where there are no trainers at all). * Route 10 was one of the locations for the portal connecting Shadow Void to open overnight during the 2017 Halloween Event. * Comfey was first encountered in the Flower Garden during the 2017 Christmas Event, as inspiration for the wreaths on the tree on Route 15. 10